Hokage Speech
by CherryKnot3
Summary: Naruto's dream came true, but will Hinata's?


The sun appeared over the mountains with its rays of bright and intense light showering over Konoha. The sky was a clear blue without any clouds in sight making the sky stand out even more. The world looking even more green and beautiful than it has been everyday was being completely ignored by a certain ninja as she speeds to the center of the village. Hinata ran as fast as she could as she took in deep breaths. She needed to be there today! She'll never miss it for the world!

"I have to get there!" Hinata shouted in her head.

"… No matter what!" She closed her eyes as she hurried in her steps.

"Besides… Today…" Hinata opened her eyes as she put on a serious face.

"Naruto-kun becomes Hokage!" Hinata exclaimed in her head as she smiled.

Naruto was always underestimated especially when it came to the fact he says he would become Hokage… But they were proven wrong and I was very happy that he did. Naruto raised his hands in the air in success, he looked down on all the people gathered below the Hokage Tower cheering him on.

Hinata let out raspy breaths as she made it to her destination. She rested her hands on her knees as she bends down trying to control her breathing.

"Hello, everyone! Thanks for coming!" Naruto shouted as he grinned. Hinata shot her head up as she settled her gaze on the current Hokage.

Hinata stood up straight never taking off her eyes on Naruto. He looked incredible… With his Hokage cloak wrapped easily around him with his orange and black jumpsuit inside. The flames rising up from the edges of the sleeves and the middle of the cloak representing the way he is always flamed up with determination.

Hinata's eyes caught sight of his famous grin plastered on his face that made him shine with the intense light coming from behind. His whisker marks on each side of his cheeks as a symbol of the nin-tailed fox inside of him. His strongly built face that shows the hard work he has gone through to make his dream a reality. His yellow locks of hair that always seems to jumping around even when he wasn't moving or when the wind wasn't blowing. His tanned skin that shows he has worked under the sun countless times to train and prove himself.

She smiled happily as she stood at the edge of the crowd of the Konoha citizens. Hinata's face flushes a deep red as she pressed her index fingers together while looking at her feet. She never got to overcome her habits, but as they say, 'old habits die hard.' She giggled to herself as she realized that she was ogling Naruto, but she couldn't help it… She admitted it… Naruto is madly handsome. Her blush darkens at disbelief that she thought of something like that! She smiled gently as the man on top of the Hokage Tower was screaming his lung's out.

Hinata slowly raised her head to face Naruto. She doesn't want to miss a moment of his speech… Hinata was looking up at the man that promised things that he knew he could do. The man that was once a boy who wanted to be acknowledged by others and see him in a different light. The man who changed people's lives as he struggled through his life. The man who thought he was alone, but never was. The man who she admired the moment she set eyes on him was now living his dream.

"He did it!" Hinata shouted in her head happily as she clapped her hands.

He shouted in excitement and happiness to his lung's content as he once again raises his arms in the air with a big smile on his face.

"I have gone through so many challenges and hardships to be able to live through this day!" Naruto exclaimed as he pierced his thumb to chest and grinned brightly.

"But I haven't gone through everything by myself…" Naruto said as he lowered his hand and seriousness entered his eyes. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as she sheltered her eyes with the back of her hand from the light that seems to have shone brighter.

"I have friends – no, family that has been with me from the start and I would like to call them up here!" Naruto shouted as he grinned once more. He pointed his index finger to the crowd and took in a long breath.

"First off! Haruno Sakura!" Naruto started as the crowd all turned to the only pink-haired kuniochi in whole Konoha. Sakura appeared in front of Naruto with a grin on her face.

"Congrats, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she rested a hand on her hip and shifted all her weight on her right leg.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura said as she smiled.

"Next, Hatake Kakshi!" Naruto shouted the name only to be faced with a puff of smoke.

"At your presence, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said as he flashed a smile under his mask.

"Nah! No need for the Sama stuff, sensei!" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Kakashi stepped to Sakura's side as he faced the crowd.

"Then, Nara Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he pointed his finger in the air. Naruto was quickly presented with the lazy jounin in front of him rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're so troublesome," Shikamaru said as he looked at Naruto and smirked as Naruto did a pout.

"Just kidding," Shikamaru said as he chuckled. Naruto laughed in response and Shikamaru walked to his left, but as he did he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You finally did it," Shikamaru said as he smiled when he heard Naruto say, 'yeah.'

"Next! Akimichi Choji!" Naruto shouted. Choji appeared in front him with a chubby grin on his face.

"Naruto! You did it!" Choji exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and raised him up in the air jumping in joy. Shikamaru, being the teammate he was, calmed down Choji.

"Oops, got carried away! Sorry," Choji apologized as he sets Naruto down. Naruto started wobbling around trying to keep his balance. Naruto was able to stand steady and straightened himself as Choji stood beside Shikamaru.

"Then… Yamanaka Ino!" Naruto bellowed as he scanned the crowd, but couldn't find the blonde.

"Eh?"

"I'm here, you idiot," Ino said as she tapped his shoulder from behind. Naruto jumped in surprise, but controlled himself as he chuckled. "He's _still_ an idiot," Ino said in her head as she smiled.

"Here," Ino said as she held out something in front of Naruto's face. Naruto looked the object held in her hand. It was light blue with hints of dark blue all over the small flowers that stuck together forming a globe-shaped flower. It smelled and looked like it just bloomed.

"What kind of flower is it?" Naruto asked as he took it away from Ino's hand and sniffed letting out a happy sigh.

"It's a 'Blue Hydrangea,'" Ino said. She grins as she watches him happily sniff his gift.

"It symbolizes heartfelt emotions. It can also be expressed in gratitude for being understood," Ino explained with a cheery voice.

Naruto averted his attention to Ino who was grinning playfully at him. He smiled back and hugged Ino tightly.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he slowly let her go and held on to her shoulders.

"I really love it," Naruto said as he grinned. Ino lightly blushed then pulled herself away from him.

"You better! It took time to plant and take care of it correctly for it comes out a specific blue!" Ino said as she pretended to be mad and stomped towards her teammates and stood beside Choji as she huffed.

"Next I shall call upon is… Rock Lee!" Naruto shouted. Naruto was faced with a pair of thick eyebrows.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Lee said as he saluted and stuck out his chest. Naruto chuckled.

"Cadet, attention!" Naruto teased. Lee lowered his hand and gave Naruto a pair of watery eyes.

"You did it! Naruto-kun," He sniffed, "you were able to ignite the flame that burns inside your body!" Lee exclaimed as Naruto gave him the same watery eyes.

"Lee!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Lee!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto brotherly hugged the proud jounin in front of him with Lee hugging back in response. After a short time they pulled back and gave each other thumbs up.

"May the power of youth forever remain in you!" Lee said as he stood next to Kakashi.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he waved.

"Next is… Tenten!" Naruto yelled.

Tenten appeared in front of him with a kunai spinning in her index finger.

"Still the same aren't you, Naruto?" Tenten asked as she smirked and caught the kunai in her hand. Naruto looked at the expert at handling ninja tools.

"You know me!" Naruto exclaimed as he grinned. Tenten let out a sigh as she smiled.

"I'm afraid I know you too well," Tenten said as she held out the kunai that was in her hand and handed it to him.

"Think of it as a congratulation gift," Tenten said as Naruto took it from her hand. He eyed it and thought what was so special about it, but then he found it. It had words engraved at the right side of the blade. It said, 'Uzumaki Naruto. Never a quitter.'

"Wow, thanks Tenten!" Naruto said with appreciation in his voice. Tenten smiled and gave him a short hug then walked to Lee's side.

"Alright! Next, is Inuzuka Kiba!" Naruto shouted in the air that echoed. Naruto's nose twitched and he quickly turned only to meet a slimy tongue that licked his cheek leaving a huge amount saliva on his face.

"Kiba! Control your beast of a dog!" Naruto shouted as he wiped his cheek. The crowd laughed at him.

"Calm down. He didn't mean harm, right Akamaru?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked in response.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue at Akamaru.

"Hey! He was just showing how happy he was for you!" Kiba said as he pointed his finger at Naruto with an angered face.

"Well, why don't you teach him the proper way?!" Naruto argued back.

"What do you want me to teach him? Talk? It seems you already know how to speak his language!" Kiba argued angrily back.

"Well-"

"The both of you shut the hell up!" Sakura and Ino shouted as Ino punched Kiba and Sakura punched Naruto on the head.

"Y-yes," Naruto said as he rubbed his bump on his head as he stood back up.

"Pfft," Kiba said as he walked by Naruto.

He then stood next to Ino with Akamaru following grinning playfully at him.

"Next… Aubrame Shino!" Naruto shouted as he felt a chill go down his spine as he felt a lady bug land on his cheek.

"Hokage-sama…" Shino said as the lady bug flew away from his cheek and into his jacket sleeve.

"Shino! Nice to see you!" Naruto said as he grinned foolishly.

"Funny you say that, because I just happen to see you yesterday and was about to say hello, but was passed by like I wasn't there," Shino said no emotion in his voice as the sunglasses blocked his eyes from anyone who tried to look.

"Uh… Really?" Naruto asked unsure and trying to recall. The silence to his question answered him. The silence said, 'I don't lie.'

"Besides that, I am really amazed, Naruto," Shino said with a hint of happiness in his voice that Naruto definitely caught and he smiled.

"No need to hide emotion!" Naruto said as he moved closer to Shino's face, but Shino swiftly passed him and took his place by Kiba and Akamaru.

"I'm not. Leave it at that," Shino said as he stared aimlessly at the crowd.

"Um… Okay!"

Naruto took the kunai that Tenten gave him and placed it in his pouch. Naruto placed the flower behind his ear and turned back to his family and grinned as they laughed and smiled at him. Naruto turned back to the crowd and inhaled then exhaled ignoring the itch that was forming at the back of his ear by the flower's stem.

Hinata turned on her heel as Naruto was about to announce something and what he was saying made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Last but not least…" Naruto grinned. His incomplete family smiled up at him and some even let out a laugh because they knew who the one person they needed to make this family complete.

Naruto looked around the crowd and inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Wait, I have to say a few words before I call upon the next person," Naruto said as he turned his head back slightly and got all encouraging smiles from his friends. Naruto turned his head back to the village and grinned.

"This next person is someone I really cherish and appreciate…" Naruto started.

"This person was the first person I ever protected,"

"This person was the first person to ever make me feel loved and actually said it to me,"

"This person is the person that pulled me out of the darkness when I really needed someone the most,"

"This person is the person I made a promise to and I will fulfill it,"

He looked around and smiled when caught sight of someone. Happy that she was there watching him becoming the Hokage.

"This person watched me grow up to what I am now,"

"This person gave me a hand when I needed a hand to hold on to,"

"This person is the first person…" Naruto paused for a moment then continued.

"This person is the first person I ever fell deeply in love with,"

"And this person is none other than…"

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata froze… She couldn't believe it.

Those significant and sweet words were for her! He was complimenting her! He is…

"In love with me…?" Hinata said quietly in disbelief. Hinata's heart skipped a beat at the words that was formed at the tip of her tongue.

"C'mon, Hinata!" Naruto shouted gesturing her to come up.

"Uh-oh," Kiba said as he saw Hinata shaking.

"Don't tell me…" Sakura trailed off as she saw Hinata's whole face flushed red.

"No way…" Ino said as she stared at Hinata.

"Hinata-san…!" Lee exclaimed.

"Oh, no." Tenten said as she gasped.

"Hinata," Shino said as he eyed her knowing what is going to happen.

"She's…." Kakashi trailed off unable to finish his sentence.

"Bark!" Akamaru barked.

Everyone from the Hokage Tower disappeared from where they were standing and ended up at the edge of the crowd all crowded around one person. Naruto was able to catch her before she hit the ground; that would've hurt badly.

Everyone gave them space as they eyed them. Hinata had her head against Naruto's chest. Her body being wrapped with Naruto's arm holding onto her protectively. Her red face was returning to her original pale color.

"Sakura! What's wrong? Can you heal her?" Naruto asked concerned and worried. Sakura meekly giggled.

"Oh. She doesn't need any medical assistance, trust me." Sakura said as the rest of their friends started laughing or their jaws open in disbelief or some just staring (and I mean Shino).

* * *

**I know it's cheesy :DD**

**This is a story made by me like three years ago but now I added and fixed some mistakes. **

**This is a rather pathetic story as most critics would see it because of the fact that there was no real **

**events leading up to this moment to give it special meaning, but the events is in the Anime and Manga**

**itself.**

**All the NaruHina moments leading to my imaginary ending. **

**Hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
